Tex Avery
| birth_place = Taylor, Texas | death_date = | death_place = Burbank, California | spouse = }} Frederick Bean "Fred/Tex" Avery (February 26, 1908 – August 26, 1980) was an American animator, cartoonist, voice actor and director, famous for producing animated cartoons during The Golden Age of Hollywood animation. He did his most significant work for the Warner Bros. and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios, creating the characters of Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Droopy, Screwy Squirrel,George and Junior, and developing Porky Pig and Chilly Willy (this last one for the Walter Lantz Studio) into the personas for which they are remembered. Avery's influence can be seen in almost all of the animated cartoon series by various studios in the 1940s and 1950s. Gary Morris described Avery's innovative approach: :"Above all, Avery steered the Warner Bros. house style away from Disneyesque sentimentality and made cartoons that appealed equally to adults, who appreciated Avery's speed, sarcasm, and irony, and to kids, who liked the nonstop action. Disney's "cute and cuddly" creatures, under Avery's guidance, were transformed into unflappable wits like Bugs Bunny, endearing buffoons like Porky Pig, or dazzling crazies like Daffy Duck. Even the classic fairy tale, a market that Disney had cornered, was appropriated by Avery, who made innocent heroines like Red Riding Hood into sexy jazz babies, more than a match for any Wolf. Avery also endeared himself to intellectuals by constantly breaking through the artifice of the cartoon, having characters leap out of the end credits, loudly object to the plot of the cartoon they were starring in, or speak directly to the audience."http://www.brightlightsfilm.com/22/texavery.html Avery's style of directing encouraged animators to stretch the boundaries of the medium to do things in a cartoon that could not be done in the world of live-action film. An often-quoted line about Avery's cartoons was, "In a cartoon you can do anything," Adamson, Joe, Tex Avery: King of Cartoons, New York: De Capo Press, 1975.. He also performed a great deal of voice work in his cartoons, usually throwaway bits (e.g. the Santa Claus seen briefly in Who Killed Who?), but Tex did fill in for Bill Thompson as Droopy, although the individual cartoons where Avery did this have never been specified. Biography Early years Tex Avery was born to George Walton Avery (b. June 8, 1867 - d. January 14, 1935) and the former Mary Augusta "Jessie" Bean (1886 - 1931) in Taylor, Texas. His father was born in Alabama. His mother was born in Buena Vista, Chickasaw County, Mississippi. His paternal grandparents were Needham Avery (Civil War veteran) (October 8, 1838 - after 1892) and his wife Lucinda C. Baxly (May 11, 1844 - March 10, 1892). His maternal grandparents were Frederick Mumford Bean (1852 - October 23, 1886) and his wife Minnie Edgar (July 25, 1854 - May 7, 1940). Avery was said to be a descendant of Judge Roy Bean. However his maternal great-grandparents were actually Mumford Bean from Tennessee (August 22, 1805 - October 10, 1892) and his wife Lutica from Alabama. Mumford was son of William Bean and his wife Nancy Blevins from Virginia. Their relation to Roy is uncertain though his paternal grandparents were also from Virginia. Avery's family tradition also claimed descent from Daniel Boone. Avery was raised in his native Taylor, and graduated in 1926 from North Dallas High School. A popular catchphrase at his school was "What's up, doc?", which he would later popularize with Bugs Bunny in the 1940s. Avery first began his animation career at the Walter Lantz studio in the early 1930s, working on the majority of the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons from 1931-35. He is shown as 'animator' on the original title card credits on the Oswald cartoons. He later claimed to have directed two cartoons during this time. During some office horseplay, a paperclip flew into Avery's left eye and caused him to lose use of that eye. Some speculate it was his lack of depth perception that gave him his unique look at animation and bizarre directorial style. "Termite Terrace" Avery migrated to the Leon Schlesinger studio in late 1935 and convinced the fast-talking Schlesinger to let him head his own production unit of animators and create cartoons the way he wanted them to be made. Schlesinger responded by assigning the Avery unit, including animators Bob Clampett and Chuck Jones, to a five-room bungalow at the Warner Bros. Sunset Blvd. backlot. Schlesinger placed the Avery unit there so as not to tip off Avery's predecessor Tom Palmer that he was about to be fired.International Aminated Film Society. The Avery unit, assigned to work primarily on the black-and-white Looney Tunes instead of the Technicolor Merrie Melodies, soon dubbed their quarters "Termite Terrace", due to its significant termite population. "Termite Terrace" later became the nickname for the entire Schlesinger/Warners studio, primarily because Avery and his unit were the ones who defined what became known as "the Warner Bros. cartoon". Their first short, Gold Diggers of '49, is recognized as the first cartoon to make Porky Pig a star, and Avery’s experimentation with the medium continued from there. Creation of Looney Tunes stars Avery, with the assistance of Clampett, Jones, and new associate director Frank Tashlin, laid the foundation for a style of animation that dethroned The Walt Disney Studio as the kings of animated short films, and created a legion of cartoon stars whose names still shine around the world today. Avery in particular was deeply involved; a perfectionist, Avery constantly crafted gags for the shorts, periodically provided voices for them (including his trademark belly laugh), and held such control over the timing of the shorts that he would splice frames out of the final negative if he felt a gag's timing was not quite right. Daffy Duck Porky's Duck Hunt introduced the character of Daffy Duck, who possessed a new form of "lunacy" and zaniness that had not been seen before in animated cartoons. Daffy was an almost completely out-of-control "darn fool duck" who frequently bounced around the film frame in double-speed, screaming "Hoo-hoo! hoo-hoo" in a high-pitched, sped-up voice provided by veteran Warners voice artist Mel Blanc. Bugs Bunny '' cartoon A Wild Hare, directed by Tex Avery.]] Avery's 1940 film A Wild Hare is seen as the first cartoon to feature Bugs Bunny, after a series of shorts featuring a Daffy Duck-like rabbit directed by Ben Hardaway, Cal Dalton and Chuck Jones. Avery's rabbit was a super-cool rabbit who was always in control of the situation and who ran rings around his opponents. A Wild Hare also marks the first pairing of him and bald, meek Elmer Fudd, a revamp of Avery's Egghead, a big nosed little fellow who, in turn, was modeled after radio comedian Joe Penner. It is in A Wild Hare that Bugs casually walks up to Elmer, who is out "hunting wabbits", and asks him calmly, "What's up, doc?" Audiences reacted positively to the juxtaposition of Bugs' nonchalance and the potentially dangerous situation, and Avery made "What's up, doc?" the rabbit's catch phrase. Later Warner's named Avery's Rabbit Bugs Bunny after Ben "Bugs" Hardaway who created an earlier rabbit. Avery ended up directing only four Bugs Bunny cartoons: A Wild Hare, Tortoise Beats Hare, All This and Rabbit Stew, and The Heckling Hare. During this period, he also directed a number of one-shot shorts, including travelogue parodies (The Isle of Pingo Pongo), fractured fairy-tales (The Bear's Tale), Hollywood caricature films (Hollywood Steps Out), and cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny clones (The Crack-Pot Quail). Avery's tenure at the Schlesinger studio ended in late 1941, when he and the producer quarreled over the ending to The Heckling Hare. In Avery's original version, Bugs and hunting dog were to fall off of a cliff three times, milking the gag to its comic extreme. According to a DVD commentary for the cartoon, historian and animator Greg Ford explained that the problem Schlesinger had with the ending was that, just prior to falling off the third time, Bugs and the dog were to turn to the screen, with Bugs saying "Hold on to your hats, folks, here we go again!" Schlesinger intervened (supposedly on orders from Jack Warner himself), and edited the film so that the characters only fall off the cliff twice (the edited cartoon ends abruptly, after Bugs and the Dog fall through a hole in a cliff and immediately stop short of the ground, saying to the audience, "Heh, fooled you, didn't we?"). An enraged Avery promptly quit the studio, leaving three cartoons he started on but did not complete. They were Crazy Cruise, The Cagey Canary and Aloha Hooey. Bob Clampett picked up where Avery left off and completed the three cartoons. Speaking of Animals While at Schlesinger, Avery created a concept of animating lip movement to live action footage of animals. Schlesinger was not interested in Avery's idea, so Avery approached Jerry Fairbanks, a friend of his who produced the Unusual Occupations series of short subjects for Paramount Pictures. Fairbanks liked the idea and the Speaking of Animals series of shorts was launched. When Avery left Warner, he went straight to Paramount to work on the first three shorts in the series before joining MGM. Avery at MGM (1945)]] By 1942, Avery was in the employ of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, working in their cartoon division under the supervision of Fred Quimby. Avery felt that Schlesinger had stifled him. At MGM, Avery's creativity reached its peak. His cartoons became known for their sheer lunacy, breakneck pace, and a penchant for playing with the medium of animation and film in general that few other directors dared to approach. MGM also offered him larger budgets and a higher quality production level than the Warners studio. Plus, his unit was filled with ex-Disney artists such as Preston Blair and Ed Love. These changes were evident in Avery's first short released by MGM, The Blitz Wolf, an Adolf Hitler parody which was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Short Subject (Cartoons) in 1942. Avery's most famous MGM character debuted in 1943's Dumb-Hounded. Droopy (originally "Happy Hound") was a calm, little, slow-moving and slow-talking dog who still won out in the end. He also created a series of risqué cartoons, beginning with 1943's Red Hot Riding Hood, featuring a sexy female star who never had a set name (but has been unofficially referred to as "Red" by classic cartoon fans. She was also been named "Red" in the 2010's film Tom and Jerry Meets Sherlock homes.) and whose visual design and voice varied somewhat between shorts, but who influenced the minds of young boys — and future animators — worldwide. Other Avery characters at MGM included Screwy Squirrel and the Of Mice and Men-inspired duo of George and Junior. Other notable MGM cartoons directed by Avery include Bad Luck Blackie, Magical Maestro, Lucky Ducky, Ventriloquist Cat and King-Size Canary. Avery began his stint at MGM working with lush colors and realistic backgrounds, but he slowly abandoned this style for a more frenetic, less realistic approach. The newer, more stylized look reflected the influence of the up-and-coming UPA studio, the need to cut costs as budgets grew higher, and Avery's own desire to leave reality behind and make cartoons that were not tied to the real world of live action. During this period, he made a notable series of films which explored the technology of the future: The House of Tomorrow, The Car of Tomorrow, The Farm of Tomorrow and TV of Tomorrow (spoofing common live-action promotional shorts of the time). He also introduced a slow-talking wolf character, who was the prototype for MGM associates Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound character, right down to the voice by Daws Butler. Avery took a year's sabbatical from MGM beginning in 1950 (to recover from overwork), during which time Dick Lundy, recently arrived from the Walter Lantz studio, took over his unit and made one Droopy cartoon, as well as a string of shorts with an old character, Barney Bear. Avery returned to MGM in October 1951 and began working again. Avery's last two original cartoons for MGM were Deputy Droopy and Cellbound, completed in 1953 and released in 1955. They were co-directed by Avery unit animator Michael Lah. Lah began directing a handful of CinemaScope Droopy shorts on his own. A burnt-out Avery left MGM in 1953 to return to the Walter Lantz studio. After MGM Avery's return to the Lantz studio did not last long. He directed four cartoons in 1954-1955: the one-shots Crazy Mixed-Up Pup and Shh-h-h-h-h, and I'm Cold and The Legend of Rockabye Point, in which he defined the character of Chilly Willy the penguin. Although The Legend of Rockabye Point and Crazy Mixed-Up Pup were nominated for Academy Awards, Avery left Lantz over a salary dispute, effectively ending his career in theatrical animation. He turned to animated television commercials, most notably the Raid commercials of the 1960s and '70s (in which cartoon insects, confronted by the bug killer, screamed "RAID!" and died flamboyantly) and Frito-Lay's controversial mascot, the Frito Bandito. Avery also produced ads for Kool-Aid fruit drinks starring the Warner Bros. characters he had once helped create during his Termite Terrace days. During the 1960s and 1970s, Avery became increasingly reserved and depressed, although he continued to draw respect from his peers. His final employer was Hanna-Barbera Productions, where he wrote gags for Saturday morning cartoons such as the Droopy-esque Kwicky Koala. On Tuesday, August 26, 1980, Avery died at St. Joseph's Hospital in Burbank, California at age 72. He had been suffering from lung cancer for a year. He is buried in Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery. Legacy Although Tex Avery did not live to experience the late-1980s renaissance of animation, his work was rediscovered and he began to receive widespread attention and praise by the modern animation and film communities. All of his MGM shorts were released uncensored in a North American MGM/UA laserdisc set, called The Compleat Tex Avery, including the "politically incorrect" Uncle Tom's Cabana and Half-Pint Pygmy (although these were removed from the Region 2 DVD release, now out of print). Several of them were released on VHS, in four volumes of Tex Avery's Screwball Classics, and two Droopy collections, with many gags edited out for television showings left in. Screwball Squirrel, King-Size Canary and Little Rural Riding Hood were included on MGM/UA's first non-Tom and Jerry tape of vintage animated shorts, MGM Cartoon Magic. Two other cartoons by Avery appeared on Christmas compilations. The Peachy Cobbler was part of MGM Cartoon Christmas, and One Ham's Family was part of Tom and Jerry's Night Before Christmas. Avery's Droopy cartoons are available on the DVD set Tex Avery's Droopy: The Complete Theatrical Collection. The seven Droopy cartoons produced in CinemaScope were included here in their original widescreen versions, instead of the pan and scan versions regularly broadcast on television.Back of DVD box for Tex Avery's Droopy: The Complete Theatrical Collection. Also, some of his works could be found on tapes of Warner Bros.' Merrie Melodies and Looney Tunes shorts, and the same is true of his few Lantz Studio cartoons. His influence is strongly reflected in modern cartoons such as "Roger Rabbit", Ren and Stimpy, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Tom and Jerry Kids Show, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, and the Genie character in Disney's Aladdin. In fact, an Averyesque cowboy character bore his name in the otherwise unrelated series The Wacky World of Tex Avery. His work has been honored on shows such as The Tex Avery Show and Cartoon Alley. His characters (particularly Bugs Bunny and the risqué antics of Red Hot Riding Hood) were referenced in the Jim Carrey film The Mask. In the mid 1990s, Dark Horse Comics released a trio of three-issue miniseries that were openly labelled tributes to Avery's MGM cartoons, Wolf & Red, Droopy, and Screwy Squirrel. It should also be noted that Tex Avery, unlike most Warner Brothers directors, kept many original title frames of his cartoons, several otherwise lost due to Blue Ribbon Reissues, and were recently sold on eBay. In 2008 France issued three stamps honoring Tex Avery for his 100th birthday, depicting Droopy, the redheaded showgirl, and the wolf. Today, the copyrights to all classic color cartoons directed by Avery at Warners and MGM are owned by Turner Entertainment, with Warner Bros. handling distribution. (WB owns the black-and-white cartoons directly.) Turner and WB are both units of Time Warner. The cartoons he directed at the Lantz studio are owned by their original distributors, Universal Studios. A few of Avery's WB shorts are in the public domain, but WB and Turner hold the original film elements. Films directed or co-directed by Tex Avery Warner Bros. * Gold Diggers of '49 (1935) * The Blow Out (1936) * Plane Dippy (1936) * I'd Love to Take Orders from You (1936) * Page Miss Glory (1936 film) (1936) * I Love to Singa (1936) * Porky the Rain Maker (1936) * The Village Smithy (1936) * Milk and Money (1936) * Don't Look Now (1936) * Porky the Wrestler (1937) * Picador Porky (1937) * I Only Have Eyes for You (1937) * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) * Uncle Tom's Bungalow (1937) * Ain't We Got Fun (1937) * Daffy Duck & Egghead (1938) * Egghead Rides Again (1937) * A Sunbonnet Blue (1937) * Porky's Garden (1937) * I Wanna Be a Sailor (1937) * The Sneezing Weasel (1938) * Little Red Walking Hood (1937) * The Penguin Parade (1938) * Isle of Pingo Pongo (1938) * A Feud There Was (1938) * Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (1938) * Daffy Duck in Hollywood (1938) * Cinderella Meets Fella (1938) * Hamateur Night (1938) * The Mice Will Play (1938) * A Day at the Zoo (1939) * Thugs with Dirty Mugs (1939) * Believe It or Else (1939) * Dangerous Dan McFoo (1939) * Detouring America (1939) * Land of the Midnight Fun (1939) * Fresh Fish (1939) * Screwball Football (1939) * The Early Worm Gets the Bird (1940) * Cross Country Detours (1940) * The Bear's Tale (1940) * A Gander at Mother Goose (1940) * Circus Today (1940) * A Wild Hare (1940) * Ceiling Hero (1940) * Wacky Wild Life (1940) * Of Fox and Hounds (1940) * Holiday Highlights (1940) * The Crackpot Quail (1941) * Haunted Mouse (1941) * Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) * Hollywood Steps Out (1941) * Porky's Preview (1941) * The Heckling Hare (1941) * Aviation Vacation (1941) * All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) * The Bug Parade (1941) * The Cagey Canary (1941) * Aloha Hooey (1942) * Crazy Cruise (1942) Paramount * Speaking of Animals Down on the Farm (1941) * Speaking of Animals Down in a Pet Shop (1941) * Speaking of Animals Down in the Zoo (1941) MGM * Blitz Wolf (1942) * The Early Bird Dood It! (1942) * Dumb-Hounded (1943) * Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) * Who Killed Who? (1943) * One Ham's Family (1943) * What's Buzzin' Buzzard? (1943) * Screwball Squirrel (1944) * Batty Baseball (1944) * Happy-Go-Nutty (1944) * Big Heel-Watha (1944) * The Screwy Truant (1945) * The Shooting of Dan McGoo (1945) * Jerky Turkey (1945) * Swing Shift Cinderella (1945) * Wild and Woolfy (1945) * Lonesome Lenny (1946) * The Hick Chick (1946) * Northwest Hounded Police (1946) * Henpecked Hoboes (1946) * Hound Hunters (1947) * Red Hot Rangers (1947) * Uncle Tom's Cabaña (1947) * Slap Happy Lion (1947) * King-Size Canary (1947) * What Price Fleadom (1948) * Little Tinker (1948) * Half-Pint Pygmy (1948) * Lucky Ducky (1948) * The Cat that Hated People (1948) * Bad Luck Blackie (1949) * Señor Droopy (1949) * The House of Tomorrow '' (1949) * ''Doggone Tired (1949) * Wags to Riches (1949) * Little Rural Riding Hood (1949) * Out-Foxed (1949) * The Counterfeit Cat (1949) * Ventriloquist Cat (1950) * The Cuckoo Clock (1950) * Garden Gopher (1950) * The Chump Champ (1950) * The Peachy Cobbler (1950) * Cock-a-Doodle Dog (1951) * Daredevil Droopy (1951) * Droopy's Good Deed (1951) * Symphony in Slang (1951) * Car of Tomorrow (1951) * Droopy's Double Trouble (1951) * Magical Maestro (1952) * One Cab's Family (1952) * Rock-a-Bye Bear (1952) * Little Johnny Jet (1953) * T.V. Of Tomorrow (1953) * The Three Little Pups (1953) * Drag-a-Long Droopy (1954) * Billy Boy (1954) * Homesteader Droopy (1954) * The Farm of Tomorrow (1954) * The Flea Circus (1954) * Dixieland Droopy (1954) * Field and Scream (1955) * The First Bad Man (1955) * Deputy Droopy (1955) * Cellbound (1955) * Millionaire Droopy (1956) * Cat's Meow (1957) Walter Lantz * Crazy Mixed Up Pup (1954) * I'm Cold (1954) * The Legend of Rockabye Point (1955) * Sh-h-h-h-h-h (1955) References Further reading * Adamson, Joe (1975). Tex Avery: King of Cartoons. New York: De Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-80248-1. * Barrier, Michael (1999). Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-516729-5. * Benayoun, Robert (1988). Le mystère Tex Avery. Paris: Editions du Seuil. ISBN 2-02-009870-9. * Canemaker, John (1996). Tex Avery: The MGM Years, 1942-1955. Atlanta: Turner Press. ISBN 1-57036-291-2. * Morris, Gary (Sept 1998). What's Up, Tex? A Look at the Life and Career of Tex Avery. Bright Lights Film Journal. External links * * Tex Avery Tribute * [http://keyframeonline.com/CastCrew/Tex_Avery/4293/ The Animation of Tex Avery] at Keyframe - the Animation Resource * A listing of his ancestry for five generations * [http://www.modemac.com/wiki/The_Compleat_Tex_Avery Review of The Compleat Tex Avery], a laserdisc collection of Avery's entire series of MGM cartoons (published in 1993) *The Shelf: Review of Tex Avery's Droopy, US DVD Release * Tex Avery's grave marker Category:American film directors Category:Animated film directors Category:American animators Category:American voice actors Category:People from Austin, Texas Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:1908 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Cancer deaths in California ar:تيكس أيفري ca:Tex Avery da:Tex Avery de:Tex Avery es:Frederick Bean Avery fr:Tex Avery gl:Tex Avery it:Tex Avery hu:Tex Avery nl:Tex Avery ja:テックス・アヴェリー pl:Tex Avery pt:Tex Avery ro:Tex Avery ru:Эйвери, Текс simple:Tex Avery sr:Текс Ејвери fi:Tex Avery sv:Tex Avery